Hermetically sealed containers can be readily produced by the so-called blow/fill/seal techniques. Utilizing such techniques, a container body is first blow molded from an extruded parison segment, then charged (or filled) with a desired liquid or solid contents, and thereafter immediately sealed by a preformed closure insert while additionally molding the parison segment at the container socket about the inserted, preformed closure insert. See, for example, the container structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,110 to Weiler.
The hermetically sealed container structures that result from such a blow, fill and seal container molding procedure, especially those with a removable closure shroud as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,110 to Weiler, are very useful and have come into widespread usage. However, under certain conditions of relatively extreme usage, the preformed closure insert can become disengaged or loosened from its engagement with the thermoplastic material forming the container skirt. Such disengagement not only raises the risk of environmental contamination of the container contents, but also can cause leaking of the container contents between the closure insert and the thermoplastic material forming the container socket.
It would thus be desirable to provide a practical means for overcoming a potential loosening and leaking problem. The present invention provides a practical solution to this problem.